But he's gay
by Lulubelle09
Summary: Hector has a been hiding something for the men at Rangeman, and you can't imagine the shock they will have when they find out. No longer a one-shot. IS AN AU, NO CANNON FOR BOOKS
1. Chapter 1

_This is an AU one shot that if is received well will become a multi-chapter babe fic. Right now it is romance neutral. Just a funny though that came to me when reading another fan fic. Enjoy and review so I know if it is worth continuing or not. Not Beta'd_

Binkie sat at the front desk, staring aimlessly at the glass doors in front on him. Another boring shift. His third front desk shift in as many days. He knew he was being punished, he made one small mistake, forgot one little thing and it was two weeks straight on front desk duty. He had to admire the effectiveness of the punishment though; no way in hell was he every going to be less than 100% prepared in the future.

He was brought out of his musings as a beautiful brunette with messy curls and innocent blue eyes opened the door. She was a bombshell, in a pale blue sun dress, with light blue ballet slippers and carrying a wicker basket that smelled heavenly. As she crossed the foyer, he wondered who she was there to meet, or more possibly if she was lost. He would have known if one of the guys had a new girlfriend, and no one as innocent looking as she was would be going out with any of the intimidating men from Rangeman. He tried to soften his face, scared he might frighten her as he asked what he might do to help her.

"I'd like to see Hector, if that is possible?" she replied her voice was soft and warm and Binkie was already under her spell.

"Sure I'll phone him now," lucky bastard, he internally thought, Hector was one of only three openly gay men at Rangeman, such beauty was wasted on him, but Binkie hoped, maybe he might put in a good word for him. "Who may I say was calling?"

"Stephanie, I'm his wife"

Binkie just stare at her, the phone forgotten in his hand. Did she just say WIFE! Everyone knew Hector was gay, and he had never said anything about a wife or really about a family at all. Binkie wondered if maybe this was a treat or possible an attack. He heard Hal, who was in the control room this afternoon, yell his name down the still open line.

"umm sorry, can you let Hector know his wife is here" he managed to choke out and hung up. He was sure that Hal would alert Ranger and Tank, as well as Hector.

"May I check your basket?" he tried to sound as warm as he had before but he was on high alert, even while he got lost in her eyes as she looked at him with such innocents and replied "Of course"

He pulled the cover back carefully, and the smell of freshly baked bread, roast chicken and chocolate assaulted him. He would see a loaf of bread, three containers filled with chicken and stuffing, gravy, and salad, and a cake tin which he assumed house a freshly baked chocolate cake. There was also a bottle of water and two glasses along with some serving utensils.

As he was pulling the cover back over the basket the elevator doors opened and out came Ranger, Tank and Lester. Their eyes were assessing, their bodies tense as they took in the threat before them. Each men gasped a little at seeing her, she was beautiful on the monitors upstairs but in person she was breath taking.

"Hello beautiful" came Lester's voice, before he even realised he said it.

Stephanie turned to look at the three men. One was inhumanely beautiful, dark shoulder length hair, smothering eyes with the most delicious mocha skin she had ever seen. The other was tall and thick with a bald head, deep dark skin and a chisel face. The third was the only one smiling and it lit up with emerald green eyes, his skin was a deep tan and his hair was a surprising blonde. All three were muscle on top of muscles and she caught her breath at just seeing them.

In the time that they had been assessing each other, Hector had heard the whispers of a beauty at the front desk claiming to be his wife. He had raced to the stair well, down the stairs and launched himself out the doors by the front desk. Everyone jumped when the door burst open, and then Stephanie was launching herself into his arms, he hoisted her up so her leg were firmly wrapped around his waist before she laid the hottest kiss Binkie had even seen on him.

The four men, as well as all the men who were watching on the monitor upstairs, where frozen in shock. What on earth was happened?

Ranger cleared his throat, he hadn't known Hector very long, only four year but he was certain the man was gay, so why did he have a wife who he was currently heavily making out and how come no one knew about it.

Finally the kiss was over and Hector let Stephanie down. Stephanie took one look at the four men and almost fell over laughing. "Oh Hector dear, why do they look so shocked?" she said in her innocent voice and Hector had to hide his grin, "I don't know?"

Stephanie walked over to the three men she had yet to be introduced too. Ranger was the only one who seemed to be able to function so he addressed him

"Hi I'm Stephanie, Hectors wife as you can see."

"Ranger" he said holding out his hand

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, and your friends. Is there something wrong?" she outright asked Lester who was still slack jawed

"No, um no nothing just umm didn't realise hector was married, I mean he doesn't talk about you, or girls in general, no I mean he is very quite and ummm private and um just I, um… Hi?"

"Hello you too." She said with a sweet smile

"Hector dear, will you be able to come out for a picnic? I know its late notice but the sunshine was calling me."

"Si, I come"

The two of then walked out together, arm in arm and it wasn't until they had turn the corner and the watchful eye of Rangeman could no longer see them that they fell over laughing.

"OMG Hec did you see their faces? (laughter) Omg and that guy stumbling over himself! (laughter) I hope the front desk is recorded coz I wanna see that tape over and over again!"

" You always were a little minx my blue bird! Acting all sweet as pie, and with a still warm picnic basket? Where did you manage to get that?"

"I have my ways Hec, but you know I didn't come here for shits and giggles."

"I know my blue bird, but first let us eat and enjoy the day and catch up. Then we can talk."

"Okay Hec, A little more time in denial land is all good by me."

Back at Rangeman reception Tank finally woke up, "But Hector is gay?" was all he said as the three of them climbed back into the elevator. Ranger was going to do a little more digging into his workers private life. Something was up his body was tingling with unease and he knew better then to ignore it.

The gossip was flying around Rangeman like a hurricane. Hector was married. The bombshell of a woman was indeed married to the gayest of the Rangemen. Tape of their kiss had been seen my all and no-one could quite believe it.

Ranger just got off the phone with the man himself. He needed to meet with him and wanted permission to bring his wife up to level 5.

"Attention" Ranger boomed

"Hector and his wife will be coming up to level 5, ETA 3. Hector and I will be talking and Stephanie will be waiting out here. Try not to bother her, and don't let her wander."

When the two of them stepped off the elevator the floor was quit with the 15 men all busily pretending to work. Stephanie gave Hector another steamy kiss before he left her and then sat in the offered seat and watch the men before her try to be stealth in watching her.

A few men came to ask her if she needed anything. The came in twos and threes and stayed to talk to her for a few minutes. Most were curious about her and ask her little questions like her name, what she did, how long she and Hector had been married. She enjoyed the fact she had thrown a lot of the men through a hoop and now they were scrambling to reconcile that they thought they knew with what they now know. She enjoyed talking to the group, it was fun and most of the men were nice, even if it was obvious they were trying not to let it out that Hector was gay. It was funny to see them stumble of things unsure of what she knew or didn't.

One man though was not nice. He had come with one of the first groups and stuck around. He kept alluding to Hector being gay and to him cheating on her, thinking himself so smart when she failed to take the bait. What was worse was his flirting, or what he seemed to think of as flirting which was sexist and vulgar. It annoyed the rest of the men as well. For one thing they considered Rangeman a brotherhood and you don't rat your brother our, nor do you hit on your brothers woman. Stephanie was getting pissed. Chuck, as he had introduced himself, was getting on her last nerve. It wasn't until he tried to 'subtly' feel her up that she cracked, 'accidently' dropping the full 2L water bottle on his nuts. After he left, Stephanie had a very fun time talking to the men of Rangeman.

In Ranger's Office, Hector was not having such a great time. Ranger was confused and he didn't like it. His background check did indeed show a marriage to one Stephanie Plum, more so the information had been in his employee file since he had been hired. The search on Stephanie Plum was more informative and Ranger was saddened by its content.

Hector and Stephanie married the day after she turned 18, he was 20 at the time, in a simple wedding at the small local church on Stark St. Ranger knew that Hector had been in gangs in his youth, in fact that was how he had meet him. Hector had broken into one of the Rangeman protected house, without causing the alarm to go off; if the control room screen didn't randomly flick to the internal camera of the property they would have been none the wiser. The team had been told to capture the criminal unhurt if possible and bring him back to Rangeman. Hector had been 24 and already out of the gang scene but not fully out of the life of crime. He had a honest job that didn't pay enough so it seemed when he was in need he fancied himself a robin hood character stealing from the rich, who didn't need it and were insured, to give to poor, his family who could barely put enough food on the table. Ranger had intended to find out how he had bypassed the system then put the fear of Ranger in him before letting him go, but instead he offered him a job and he had worked hard for Ranger since.

Stephanie had run away from home at 16, the case file didn't say why, and there were random arrests for thing such a stealing and loitering, mostly she was given warnings and let go. After marrying Hector they lived together with his parents and his sister's family. Even though Hector was involved with gangs and his rap sheet grew during this time, hers did not. The next point on the sheet was horrible. When she was 20 years old it seemed Hector must have pissed of the wrong person as Stephanie was abducted from the family home, then dumped back on the porch three days later. The list of her injuries was extensive and he wondered how someone could live through such a thing and still is able to have such an air of innocents around her. The next three weeks there was a significant increase in gang homicide that were never solved. Ranger figured Hector must have killed those responsible for Stephanie.

After her hospital stay she studied hard to gain her GED and then applied for every scholarship she could think of it seemed to get into a good college. It seemed to Ranger that she had left only 2 months before he came into Hectors life and she had just recently graduated from City College of New York on a hardship scholarship with a double degree in Early Childhood Education and Nursing. He assumed Hector must be very proud of her, hell he didn't even know her and he was proud of her.

Ranger and Hector spoke about why is was the he had never let anyone know about Stephanie, Hector said at first it was so she couldn't be used against him like she had been before, and then it was because he was ashamed about how he had failed to protect her. Hector also told Ranger that Stephanie did indeed know he was gay, and that their marriage had been a sham from the start, Stephanie needing the protection from the street and him needing her as a cover. Ranger was curious about it so Hector told him they loved each other very much in a family like way and had consummated their marriage a few time before the 'incident' but Stephanie understood that he was also with other men, though she was never with any other men and after she had no real desire for anything but studying. Hector also asked if she could move into his apartment on 4.

The last thing Ranger asked was if he knew she was coming and if so why he hasn't come to talk to him about it. Hector replied that she was not meant to be here for another week and he had intended to speak to him before he came, also everyone's faces were just too funny.

Ranger laughed with him, yes the faces of his men were comical and Lester did make an idiot of himself in front of Stephanie before. Ranger comments on her being so innocent and sweet and Hector laugh and told him she was a minx and not to be fooled but that she had the sweetest heart he had ever meet.

"Let's go save your wife from the men"

"More like the men from my wife" was Hector's reply

As Hector and Ranger exited his office the men around Stephanie scattered. Stephanie again made a point to give Hector a kiss, loving the twitching it gathered from the men watching.

"How about you and I go get reacquainted sweetie." Hector said loudly while hoisting Stephanie up into his arms.

"Sure thing sugar" She said with a wink towards the watching men.

Off the two of them went, waiting until they were safely locked in Hectors apartment before once again dissolving into fits of giggles.

"BUT HE'S GAY!" a very confuse Tank voiced to the 5th floor.

_Did you like it? Let me know either way. I have thought on where the next few chapters might go but I'm not sure if it's worth continuing? REVIEW! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So as I said if this got good review I would continue, and it did! That didn't mean criticism wasn't welcome, I had a friend read it and he pointed out a few small mistakes so VERY sorry about that. This will be an eventual BABE story (Hector will have a hapy ending too), but I only have a vague idea how this continues so please be patient with updates, testing out different pathways and storyline. I have decided that I might borrow from the books a little, just coz it seems to fit. (I don't think it will be as funny as the first chapter but i will try to add some humour along the way) ALSO i'm in need of a BETA please pm me if your interested._

"You're home early Sweetheart? Any reason or did you just feel like fucking with my friends?"

Stephanie laughed then sighed. "As much fun as I'm having pretending to be the meek wholesome south belle, there is a reason. I got word from a friend that the last piece to the puzzle is about to fall."

"Who told you that?"

"Joe, we talk sometimes."

"Oh Stephie, why would you still be talking to him? He got you thrown out of your own home!"

"It wasn't his fault Hec, you know that. It's not fair to blame him. Yes what happened sucked, but he couldn't have predicted that and if he had known he would have tried to help me." Stephanie understood that Hector didn't like her friend Joe Morelli.

"I still don't like it. Will you be seeing him?"

"I don't know, probably. Don't worry though I'm not going to forget you Hec, you're still my husband after all." Her smile was blinding and Hector wondered how she managed to be so open and trusting, always believing the good in everyone.

She had been dealt a hard life. When he was younger he would look at the children from the 'burg and wondering what it would be like to live in such luxury, then he learnt the truth, things are never as good as they look and hell can come in many disguises.

He had meet Stephanie about a week after she had 'run away' from home. Truth was her parent had thrown her out. She had lived in the shed at the back of the garden for a few days before deciding to move on, though not before breaking into her 'parent's' house and robbing them blind. Hector chuckled over the memory. She had always been quick to temper and nothing kept her down for long. The money from the items she had stolen could only get her so far, no-one would rent to her and she had to be careful not to draw attention to herself. Hector had come across her being harassed by a pimp, hoping to 'take' her under his wing. She had been holding her own but she was still a little white girl from the 'burg and she would be eaten alive before long. Hector had been sucked into the blueness of her eyes, and before he could even comprehend it himself he had decked the pimp and had his arm over the girl steering her away with him.

Hector had been worried she might freak out, a scary gang banger had just grabbed her, but instead she snuggled into him still trembling from the confrontation with the pimp. He had been shocked but his heart had been hooked. Yes Hector was gay but this was now his women and no one was going to hurt her.

He took her home with him and announced to his family that she was his women and would be living with them from now on. As the oldest working male he was head of the family and he said it was his right, but Stephanie was horrified. She told the family that she would help out in any way she could and would try to pay rent to them. The family welcomed her, albeit cautiously. For the next week she barely left Hector's room, too scared that she would do something to get her thrown out of this home as well. She had given Hector's mother, Maria, $500, a third of the money she had left from the stolen items she had sold. Maria had been very grateful and Roberto, Hector's father, had said something in Spanish that sounded pleasant.

Hector spent his night with Stephanie talking. She told him all about her life. She had grown up unwanted. Her conception had been an accident, even worse it had happened while her 'father' was deployed. Her mother freely told her had she been able to keep the pregnancy a secret she would have had an abortion but Helen had passed out while shopping and been taken to the hospital where they had found out she was pregnant. Her father had never cared for her, choosing to ignore her instead. Her older sister was the perfect 'Burg girl, apple of their father's eye and fawned over by their mother. She had the basics every child needed, food and clothing, but not a lot of either and never love. Honestly the family's' treatment of her lay between neglect and abuse. She was never allowed to do extra curriculum activities unless they were free and she could get herself to them and back again. If she missed dinner she went hungry that night. No extra attention or effort went into her at all. Her parents used the excuse she was stupid and lazy when asked why she was never in activities with Val, or why she had barely a passing mark at school.

When she had just turn 16 she had been caught at school having sex with the neighbourhood bad boy, who has graduated from school the year before and it seem slipped back in to say a last goodbye to his girlfriend before he deployed. He had left for the Navy a few hours later regret in his eyes but there was nothing he could do. Joe Morelli had been the one good (and bad) thing about her life. He had cared about her, he consoled her when thing with her family got really bad and he had tried to help her any way he could. They had been going out since she was 14 and she had loved him. He would take her to the movies, buy her pretty things and take her to dinner some nights, He made her feel normal. He understood having a bad family life; his father was an alcoholic who likes to beat his mum and sometimes him. The other thing about Morelli was he introduced her to the bad things in life, smoking, drinking, drugs and sex. Her parent had kicked her out with nothing that night. She had left her house and gone to sleep in Joe's bed, crying her eyes out in silence as the unknowing house slept.

The next day she planned her revenge, she camped out in the shed at the bottom for her parent's garden and the next time the entire family has gone out she robbed them, knowing where every valuable was kept. She stole the saving's tin from under the sink, her mother's and Val's jewellery, her father's war medals and cufflinks, things of value that could easily be sold and carried. Out of spite she also took her mother's, Father's and Val's best clothing and donated them to the local charity.

Hector and Stephanie settled into a comfortable relationship, at first it was a sham, though they were good friends. Gay guys didn't last long on the streets and there were already some rumour about Hector, and Stephanie needed the protection. Slowly his family grew to love her as well, with Stephanie taking over babysitting the large amount of children so Hector's mother and sisters could get jobs. Stephanie knew from the beginning that Hector was gay but they still loved each other, it more of an emotional relationship though there were times when it was physical, when she needed that type of affection. Hector also was honest about being with other men while they were together, though it was in secret. Stephanie had no problems with their arrangement, she loved Hector and didn't want him to change who he was.

When she had been attacked, by some coincident of fate, the officer that was sent to the hospital was the freshly appointed officer Morelli. He has tried to get Stephanie to come and live with him, afraid that she would be hurt again if she was left with Hector. Joe had learnt when he returned about how Stephanie had 'run away' and not been heard from since. He wanted to offer her a 'better' life, not realising she had everything she needed with Hector and his family, love. Joe had also tried to ask whether Hector had been involved in her attack. Hector temper had been at boiling already but the implication that Hector would hurt her sent him over and it had taken three people to pull them apart.

When Hector had been arrested, Stephanie had refused to talk to Joe, or anyone, again. Joe slightly redeemed himself by dropping the charges a day later but still Stephanie claim to have no knowledge of the men who took her. She had let her guard down around Joe and almost forgot the golden rule, you can't trust anyone but Hector.

Hector already knew the names of the men responsible and she was confident that he would take care of it. And he did, slowly over the next few weeks those involved and those stupid enough to try to help those involved met their end. Except one. The man was a higher up and had taken his chanced with a reduced jail sentence after flipping on other men in his gang; men who he knew would be dead before the information would be useful.

The name Hector has become feared, the gang tried to get him back in their folds, other gangs trying to woo him away, offering him help and money but he refused them all, he wanted out. The 'brotherhood' didn't have his back to begin with and now it was too late.

It seemed the man that 'escaped' had grown in 'power' from his jail cell over the last 5 year. He had put a lot of planning into place before he went to jail, and he's presence was still felt on the street, and would grow when he returned. That was that reason Stephanie was home early. Karl "Edge" Santano was being release in two days and Stephanie needed her husband.

_Sooo? Did you like it? Was it want you thought? Was the dialog okay? Was the backstory believable? I'll be updating when I can. Any critisims or praise would be appreciated. Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. I know it's been a while, but i've been stumped as to were to go with this. Also i have not been able to find a BETA (if you would like to help let me know!) and my work isn't as good with out one. BUT i got a review today begging me for more, and to that guest review no im not holing out for review im just not sure how ot take this were i want it to go. Here is the next chapter, im sorry for any mistakes and i hope you like it.

* * *

"What am I going to do Hec?"

"You're not going to do anything. I am going to finish what I started. If he thought he could hide in jail and I would forget about it, he was wrong."

"Hec you can't. You have a life now, our family depends on you. If you lost this job or were put back in jail think of what would happen to them. Do you really want them living back on Stark? We've worked so hard, gave up so much, to get them into a decent neighbourhood and the kids into good schools. And now that I have my degree in early learning I can help the little ones relearn the basics and with their schooling. I'll head to the hospital tomorrow and see if there is any openings for nurse work there and if not I'll start sending my resume around to doctor offices. Will we be living here, or are we getting our own place?"

"Don't change the subject Steph. I can and will finish this and I know Ranger won't object. Yes we will be living her and I know the family can't wait to see you, we've all missed you." He gently put his hand to her face, staring into the blueness of her eyes. He was always surprised by the innocence he saw there despite the horrors she had lived through.

"Hec…" she paused "I know you killed all the men that hurt me, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry but also grateful. And I didn't want you going after Edge but I'm not going to tell you I won't feel safer if you do. I'm scared for you, somehow in my mind he is the worst of them all. I don't know what I'd do without you." She kissed him softly on the lips. It always calmed her when they were close, like a net of content and warmth descended on her. "There's just one more thing, I think someone has been following me this last week. I'm scared it's one of Edge's men."

Hector's eyes darkened. Revenge would be his. No one hurt his wife and got away with it.

"We'll talk to Ranger about it later. No leaving the building without me though okay?"

"Hector" she whined but she would follow his rules, no matter what she always followed him.

"Come now my sweet flower, let us go mess with the Rangemens minds some more and then go home to Mama"

Stephanie giggled. It really was fun to watch the men tiptoe around the elephant in the room, quite often tripping on it.

"I just came from Mama's, where do you think I got the food? Don't tell me you thought I baked it." She laughed "We both know I am no good in the kitchen. Which reminds me, how will me living here work? I don't cook, and neither do you, so what will be do for food? Geez the guys you've had over must be really into cleaning coz I know you don't clean like this. There isn't even any dust!"

Hector laughed "We have Ella to take care of us"

"who?"

"Ella, she is like out den mother. She cooks and cleans and does our washing."

Stephanie tensed just slightly under Hectors hands, he knew she would, she didn't like people she didn't know to have access to where she lived. Living in the dorms had almost killed her the first month of collage, until Hector scared away her roommate and set up the security for her.

"Maybe I'll just do the cleaning here, it can't be much, and we can take our meal in the common area. No need to let anyone else in."

"Chicha, calm down. You'll like Ella, she is like a mother to us all. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, you know that."

"Okay, sorry. Plus, I would really suck at cleaning."

"Yes sweetone you would."

"I think I'll be okay here Hec. Once I get used to it."

* * *

They walked back onto level 5, Hector wanted to ask Ranger for a meeting. Ranger happen to be in the control room, so arm in arm they walked over to him. While Hector was talking, Stephanie looked around. She realised that she did feel safe here, and that was a rarity in her life. Bobby came over to talk to her, having heard she just got her nursing degree. Bobby had been asking Ranger for a while about getting about person to help him and he had hopes that now Stephanie was here, Ranger would hire her on. Hector took the opportunity, while Stephanie was distracted, to look at Hal and wink suggestively. Hal was always fun to pick on as he blushed the easiest and was the most naive. Hal turned white, his mouth dropped open as he franticly looked towards Stephanie and then around him. Two men choked and one dropped the file he was carrying. Steph looked around innocently, "What?"

"Nothing." came Hal's quick reply. There were a few throat clearings and shuffling of paper.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie." Steph said to Hal, with her brightest smile. Hal blushed a deeper red and mumbled his name, then turned and all but fled.

"Oh dear Hec, I think I scared him?" she said innocently.

Hector chuckled, "come on my dear, Ranger wants to meet with us in his office."

When the door to Rangers office had closed, Hal sat down with a thud and let out a deep breath. 'What the hell was going on' he wondered.

"You wanted to see me?" Ranger said in way of opening the discussion.

"I don't know if Hector has told you about our past, but there is some trouble heading our way. Hector said you might be able to help." She looked doubtfully at him. It wasn't that she didn't think he could protect them if he really wanted, it was just she wasn't sure if he cared enough or if he was opposed to illegal activities. It might be better for his company to cut them and their trouble loose.

"I do run a security company Babe" he replied with a raise eyebrow

'How did he know what I was thinking?' she wondered to herself. "Don't call me Babe. My name is Stephanie."

"Sure thing babe. Now tell me all about your troubles." His tone was arrogant and it annoyed her

"Karl "Edge" Santano is my trouble. I'm pretty sure I've been followed this last week, hence my early arrival. I spent a few years on the streets and my spidy scene never let me down. He's gonna be coming for me and probably Hector. He might have turned himself in but he's still gonna be out for revenge, not that I don't have my own form I'd like to dish out to him."

"Stephie we find him and there is no way in hell I'm letting you near him. I don't care weather you want this or not, his darkness will never touch you again."

"HEC!" Stephanie whines "I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, I can handle any gun you throw at me and I'm as fit as a fiddle." Stephanie pause as her inner monologue took over "are fiddles really fit? I mean they are instruments so they can't be fit, you can't ask a fiddle to drop and give your 50 or run a mile."

The two other men were looking at her amusement.

"Crap I did it again didn't I" she said looking at Hector.

"Yes my angel, you did. Now stop arguing. You know my word is finial."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and sighed, eyes coming to rest on Rangers desk, "yes Hec"

Ranger wondered about the dynamics of the couple in front of him. It was the strangest he had seen but it worked for them. He also wondered if Hector would let him get closer to Stephanie. She intrigued him. He felt a low hum throughout his body when she was near and he couldn't figure out why. Usually something like that meant danger but this time it didn't feel like danger it felt like nothing he had felt before.

"So what do you want my help with?" Ranger asked.

"To kill the son of a bitch that hurt my women. Who dares to frighten her." Hectors voice was deep and cold

Stephanie gasped, "He doesn't mean that literally of course" she stuttered turning huge innocent eyes of Ranger.

Ranger laughed in his mind, did she really think that helped cover Hector's murderous intentions.

"It's okay Babe, I already know all about Hector's past. We here at Rangeman operate on a slightly different rule. Legally Grey but morally right. We have his back, and yours too. In fact I was hoping you might be interested in a job here. Bobby our medic, who I thought I saw you talking too, is in need of a helping hand and I'm hoping you will agree."

"I dunno Ranger, I don't do charity."

Hector nudged Stephanie and shook his head. "You'll take it Stephie. It will help keep you safe, you'll be closer to me so I can keep an eye on you and it would make living here easier." His voice left no room for argument.

Again Stephanie looked away, but nodded her head.

"Thank You Ranger, I'll accept but if this is a pity job, as soon as Edge is done for I'll be looking for something else."

Ranger nodded, he appreciated her want to make her own way honestly. It was strange to see Hector take complete control over this women, who was nether meek nor submissive. Ranger could all but feel the stubbornness in her wanting to rebuke Hector's statements but she curbed them and let him take control.

"Nice eyes before Babe, I'm guessing you a Hector played a few marks in your time?"

Stephanie blushed a little. Yes she had used those eyes on a few unsuspecting marks in her time, but she was older now and she had made something of herself.

"Si" said Hector smiling as he too thought of the cons they had pulled

* * *

The next five days went by quickly. Stephanie enjoyed running the infantry, this let meant it was always open and Bobby was also free to work in the field. Stephanie also enjoyed the gym. The first time she walked in two men fell off their machines and time seemed to stop. Hector worked with her on more self-defence, and then the two would work together on either the bike or treadmill or cross trainer, watching and commenting on the hottness of their fellow co-workers. The first time she saw Ranger without a shirt she thought she would self-combust, the tingle that went through her body whenever she saw him turned into a fiery burn. Hector notice and told her not to think about it. He didn't want his girl hurt and Ranger was not into relationships, he was strictly a one night stand kind of man, though he had been known to have seen the same girl continuously for a while it was never for more than sex. Hector would be hand picking the man he gave his wife to, once they were ready to part.

They played tricks on everyone, but the time for reveals was coming close. Lester, Bobby and Hal had all cornered Hector, the day before, and told him that he had better start respecting his wife as they weren't going to tolerate any more of his behaviour.

It had only been a matter of time, Hector thought, before they had all fallen for her charms. She had explained her absence to the men, being away at college on scholarships, and she had told a few about how she was a run away and how Hector had found her on the streets and taken her under his wing. It proved to him that she was settling here, that she trusted the men of Rangeman. He was happy for her.

At first he had been scared that being around this many men would make her uncomfortable. It had been a constant problem since her kidnapping, but she hadn't had a problem with it since she arrived. She seemed happy here.

* * *

Did you enjoy? I don't know when i will get the next chapter up, but i am trying my hardest. Let me know what you thought about it chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, i managed to get this one up quickly, and it's even been looked over by my boyfriend so all mistakes are his :P. Thank you to the many people you pointed of my misspelling of infirmary, i laughed quite a bit when i realised what i had writen. Thank you for the reviews as well. I really do like to hear what you all think about the story, where i have done things well and where i havn't. To the guest who asked about why i have Stephanie defaults to Hector, they wondered if it was cultural or because she was grateful for his protection and friendship. I would have to say it is a little of both. Hector i the man of his house as well as her husband and feels a responciblity for her, but also because at the beginning of their relationship she was clueless, what he tol her went mostly because she didn't know herself, he saved her and protects her and she feels safe with him and doesn't doubt his decisions, he only wants the best for her. Does that make sense? Tell me if it doesnt and i will try to explain my reasoning again, possible in PM if you'll sign in to review. Now on to the story.

* * *

Stephanie felt at home in the Rangeman building. Her job was fun, the range of injuries was broad and it was funny to see a huge 'hard' man cursing from the sting of a papercut but keep compeletly silent and still when carrying a knife wound. Steph had also made some great friends, she was so used to it being just her and Hector and their family that it was strange at first. She had never had friends before so she had no reference on how to act or what to do. She spoke to Hector about it and he had laughed at her saying that Rangeman was like a second family, they stuck together no matter what and she was part of that family so she shouldn't worry. She told them about college, about how hard it was to be away from Hector and all she knew here, but that she wanted to be able to provide for her family. Sometimes she forgot that they all thought her unaware of Hector's sexual orientation, and she could see the anger in their eyes, but to her it was normal. She loved her husband, and he loved her and they were married in every aspect, he just happened to also sleep with other men.

Stephanie wondered, if when the truth of their relationship came out, if her new family would treat her differently.

As the days slipped away, she found herself more anxious then she had ever been. She had not told anybody here about what had happened to her, or what might be coming for her. In fact there were even some parts of her kidnapping that Stephanie had not even told Hector about, she was slightly scared that those parts might be revealed.

It was 11.34 on the day Edge was to be released from jail when an alarm sounded from the control room. Stephanie had been on 5 getting a snack curiosity called her to the control room, as orders where being handed out.

"Attention" bellowed Tank, "An account has been breached, sensor saying fire as well. We have video confirmation, drive by with molotov cocktails. I want three teams there ASAP. This one is personal. Hector and Stephanie, you're to stay behind."

It was then that Stephanie realised it must have been Hector's house that was hit, and she was sure she knew why. Hector wrapped his arms around her as she cried. He would have his vengeance and it would not be pretty. He hoped everyone was safe. The older children should be at school, their parents at work, but his mother and father would have been home, taking care of the babies.

The teams came back with good and bad news. The good was no body had been seriously hurt. The bad there was almost nothing left of the house or their belongings. Ranger had already had the older children removed from school, the adults brought home from work and their family was now living in a Rangeman patrolled and monitored safe house. Stephanie was immediately on the phone to them, speaking to Mama to make sure that everyone was really okay. One of the babies had been coughing a little since the fire and it worried Stephanie but Mama assured her that it would be okay and that if it was worse they would call for her. Hector took the phone to assure his family he would get revenge and would protect them better in the future. When they were both convinced their family was okay they hung up. Stephanie stayed in Hector's arms, it was the only place she felt truly safe and she needed that feeling right now.

Ranger called a meeting for all Rangeman personnel, he gave a rundown of the fire at Hector's house finishing with, "I think you may need to fill the men in a little more about yourself and Hector's pasts, Babe."

Stephanie was nervous; it was time to see if Hector's theory of a family held fast. She had been planning this speech for days but now it seemed as if her mind was blank. She gripped Hector's hand as they stood and addressed the men that had been so welcoming to her.

"Hi everyone, for those that don't know I'm Stephanie, the nurse, you all know Hector of course and you guys know we're married. I've been away at college so I haven't been around. I think I've told some of you about that? Hector and I have been married since I was 18, but I guess I should tell you all that yes I am aware that Hector is gay and I know he's was with other people while I was away, and it's possible he will be while I am here." there was a gasp and then dead silence, the men were throwing looks around and doing their silent communication thing, she chuckled "but really you should have seen your faces and heard some of the things you guys said" that got a few little chuckles.

Hector squeezed her hand and she sobered up as she thought of the next few things she needed to say. "I have told some of you that I met hector when I was 16, he saved me from the streets and we've been together ever since. I know some of you are aware Hector used to be involved in gangs. I'm not sure what you know about gang structure or what the streets are like but it's not pretty. When I was 20 I was attacked by one of our friends, Edge. He was high up in the gang hector ran with. He and some other men stormed our house when they knew Hector was out and took me, they ruffed up Hector's father and terrified the children. I'm not going to go into details, and while I can't stop you from looking up the police reports, I would ask that you respect my privacy and don't. I was dumped back at our house three days later, I guess you'd say I was meant to be a warning to Hector, as I could identify most of the people I saw while captive it was stupid but they wanted us scared. They didn't know my Hec," she smiled at her husband, " and he paid them all back, except one who decided to turn himself in to the police, turning on his 'brothers' for a reduced jail sentence. He is still active from jail and today he was released from jail. I'm guessing this was his retaliation. We're not sure if he is after Hector or me, but I was being followed the last week I was in New York, hence my surprise return."

Stephanie sat back down and Hector put his arm around her. He could tell she was nervous and scared. He knew she hated speaking about that part of her past and he wished he could have prevented it. While he might have taken his revenge on those involved, rectified the situation as much as he could, he just wished it hadn't ever happened. The gang was meant to be a family of sorts and Edge had been his friend and his betrayal had hurt. It was the reason that he never fully emerged himself in the Rangeman family.

Ranger spoke through the heavy silence and brought up a recent picture of a man, 'Edge', "This man is now public enemy no. 1. His street name is Edge. He has a following on the streets, the size of which is unknown. He has struck out at one of our own and that will not be tolerated. If he is found he is to be brought alive to the holding cells here at Rangeman. Stephanie is not to be alone if she leaves the building. She is one of us now so we have her back. Any questions?"

"Hoorah" sounded from the gathered men and Ranger dismissed them.

* * *

How was it? I happened to have time today so i wrote like a maniac to get this out to you guys. Please review, if you can give proper feedback rather than just an ' i like it' it would be best but i'll take anything :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, I'm back! Sorry for making you wait. I'm having trouble figuring out where this story should go but i think i have it now. To those that beta'd this for me so long ago THANK YOU! sorry to make you wait so long but RL was kicking my butt. Please let me know that you think, i'm not too sure about this chapter so any feedback is welcome and encouraged. **

* * *

Ranger walked out of the conference room and straight to his office. Ranger knew that the men had questions for Stephanie and Hector and he would give them the time to ask them. Ranger admired the way Stephanie had stood strong, recounting a difficult time in her life and asking for help. He had seen the police and hospital reports and could only guess at how traumatic the whole thing had been for her. He was sure she had not been given the best care, health care for the poor in this country was not always the best quality, though Ranger knew most of the doctors and nurses of the country did the best they could with the little they were provided with, and while Hector paid as much as he could, there had been little follow up care and no counselling recorded.

Ranger wondered if it still affected her. He had monitored her closely when he had first found out, not convinced that living and working in an all-male environment would be good for her, but she seemed to flourish, her smile bright and her laughter often. The men enjoyed seeing her and she had formed close friendship with a few of his men. Ranger hoped that now that the truth of her marriage was out none of his men would try to take advantage of her. He hoped the details of her past wouldn't cause the men to treat her differently. He told himself it was from a business point of view, but the niggling in his chest at the thought of her with one of his men might have proven otherwise.

* * *

The men had yet to leave the conference room. No one knew what to say, but it didn't seem right to leave. Stephanie was still in Hector's arms, wishing she was anywhere else; convinced that she would be shunned now the truth was out. She was hoping Hector didn't catch too much flack; she'd noticed him holding himself apart from those around him and knew that his gangs' betrayal had damaged more than just her.

No-one seemed to know what to say. The silence was heavy, so much needed to be said but there was no way to say it. Finally Bobby decided to break the ice. "So" there was a pause "guess I don't need to threaten Hector anymore."

Stephanie smiled through her tears at that. She knew that to others Hector was scary, she was the only one who got to see his soft side, and it warmed her that her new friends would be willing to risk his wrath to protect her.

"I'm sorry, I do feel bad about tricking you. But it was so much fun. Plus not a lot of people would understand our relationship. Not even our family really knows, though I think a few people might suspect something."

"Does that mean you're available then beautiful" Lester said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Stephanie tensed a little, not going unnoticed by the men surrounding her, but smiled and answered normally "Not going to happened, Les. I'm a married woman." She joked, uncomfortable with the comment as her fears of being intimate swarmed through her head.

That got a laugh. "Hector's free to pursue 'other endeavours' - not me. Though I'm sure he'd be happy to pencil you in." That got even more of a laugh and a big grin from Hector.

Stephanie didn't really want to get into those personal aspects of her relationship with Hector. She had never cared that Hector slept with other people; it was who he was, and as long as he used protection it didn't interfere with their marriage. While he might not enjoy their physical relationship as much as she had, in their younger years they'd had sex often. She wondered if the men were judging her - did she seem pathetic in their eyes? She wished they could understand, but wouldn't be surprised if most didn't. It did seem one sided but she never had desired to be with anyone other than Hector. Sex was not a big issue for her, and it hadn't been an issue at all after what had happened to her. She supposed that it wasn't healthy to ignore the fear she felt at the thought of being intimate with anyone - even Hector, but she wasn't going to open that can of worms. She was perfectly fine, she told herself.

After that comment the conversation steered towards jokes and jabs, until Tank reminded them that they were meant to be working.

It was obvious that Edge had not spent his time tracking Hector, only Stephanie. Ranger wondered why he seemed have fixated on her, instead of Hector who was out for his blood. Crazy minds were hardly logical, or maybe too logical. His operation was slowly diminishing as word got on the streets that Rangeman was after him, and everyone knew what happened when you went up against Rangeman. None of his gang wanted to be associated with him publicly anymore for fear that Ranger would be after them. A lot of them were happy to give up information to stay on Rangeman's good side (and out of the hospital).

That's not to say that Edge himself had given up. He seemed to be even more focused on Stephanie, sending her letters and disturbing pictures. He wrote about enjoying her perceived terror and the many fantasies he had concocted in prison about their reunion. Hector was biting at the bit to go after him, but he was good at hiding and it was easy for one person to hide, even if half the street was looking for him.

Stephanie found that surrounded by her new family she could handle the threat 'Edge' presented. His letters were taunting, depicting scenarios from her capture, and threating more. The pictures were sometimes of him, other of pornographic nature, mostly bordering torture. They came every week or so.

After the first few Stephanie stopped reading them, and they went straight into the growing file of threats. Hector always read them, so did Ranger, and the other Rangeman employees learnt to steered clear of them afterwards.

Hector watched the interaction between Ranger and Stephanie with a close eye. They flirted back and forth and occasionally he would tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear and sweep a hand down her back. Hector had again warned Stephanie away from Ranger but it seemed that this might be the first time she defied him.

Hector also had other problems to handle. Life was returning back to normal, with Stephanie sliding into a place no one had realised was empty. She would help out where needed, was always willing to talk or listen and she was fun to be around and no matter who she was with she made them happy, except for Binkie. He was never openly hostile towards her but he was never nice. Most men thought of her as a little sister, some had crushes on her and all were protective of her so his attitude stood out harshly. It confused the 'Merry Men', as Stephanie had taken to calling them, half in a Robin Hood reference, half because they were always so grumpy when they needed her services. Hector knew the reason, he and Binkie had had a special friendship for a while, unknown to the other men of Rangeman.

It had progressed in the months before Stephanie had blown in and they had been getting closer. Hector had really liked Binkie but he was as closed off with him as he was with anyone else, and he sure had never mentioned being married. Binkie had been hurt when Stephanie showed up, and jealous of the easy way they were together. Hector had never shown his affection outside of closed doors, saying that was just the way he was but now Binkie could see that he was an affectionate man, just not with him. He felt so much for Hector but since Stephanie had arrived even the little pieces Hector had given him were gone.

Binkie had cornered Hector in the locker room a few days after Stephanie had arrived and things had gotten ugly. Binkie wanted to still be with Hector; he was hurting but was 'in love'. Hector had asked to put a halt to their relationship for the moment, until Stephanie was settled. Binkie couldn't understand why Hector would care about the feelings of his unsuspecting wife; he had never cared before. Hector had gotten angry at the things Binkie had said about Stephanie; Binkie was just plain angry at being thrown aside. Lester and Cal had had to separate them when things turned dangerously physical.

Hector was also hurting, he _had_ felt something for Binkie, it might not have been as strong as Binkie claimed his 'love' was but he truly did like him. He enjoyed the time they had spent together, but now Binkie was like a stranger. He was withdrawn and angry all the time, acting out and being cruel, he was also stalking him, trying at every turn to get Hector to 'take him back' and 'ditch the bitch', once he had even tried to force himself on Hector, that had not ended well for either party.

Hector's temper was waning, and this additional stress was not what he needed. He wondered what had happened to the sweet man Binkie had been before. Hector had never promised Binkie anything; they agreed to be casual and while, yes, that had been maturing, Hector wondered at Binkie's mental stability. Hector was a private man, but he was considering taking the issue to Ranger, hopefully before anything else happened.

Ranger was another problem though. Stephanie and Ranger were spending time together and Hector didn't like it. It might not have seemed like much to anyone else but Hector could see it. Ranger would spend little pockets of time down in the infirmary, and would stare at her when he thought no one was watching. Sometime Stephanie would take food into his office, leaving the door open of course, laughing it off as her job to look out for her boss's health, but the smile she wore then leaving told Hector another story. Hector could also see that little light that entered her eyes when she spoke to Ranger, or about him. Hector had told her over and over to stay away from him. He didn't want that sparkle in her eye diminish again now it was back but Ranger would break her heart, and he didn't think she had the strength to with stand that.

There was also another issue. It was an unspoken topic between them but he knew that they hadn't been physically intimate since before her attack. It didn't bother him overly, though he did miss the intimate feelings their coupling produced. After the attack, it had taken time for him to just be able to touch her without her flinching or shrugging away. Long after the physical damaged had healed be was struggling to be able to hold her in comfort without her tensing. He slept with her every night even though he knew she would wake up screaming, thrashing and lashing out as he worked to calm her, often hurting him. Thing were back to normal, mostly, and he knew that his presence was a comfort to her again but she never moved beyond hugs, kisses, and being held. He wondered if the topic should be broached. It bothered him that those men had taken something from her that he could not fix. Stephanie had closed herself off from anything sexual and while he knew it was not healthy he didn't know how to help her. He did know that Ranger was not going to be healthy for her in that regard and flirting with him was flirting with a time bomb.

**Don't forget to review, it's even easier then before! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys, sorry for the long delay... this chapter frustrated me so much! I can't get it to sound right. I must have rewritten it so many time and this is what i ended up with. I really hope it make sense... i've rewritten it so many time i started confusing myself. This is unbeta'd so any mistake are mine, and if you'd like to point out anything that is major i'd appreciate it.

The days were dragging on. Stephanie didn't really leave the office much, but when she did it was with Hector and a few other 'Merry Men'. She wasn't allowed to visit her family as they were in the safe house, but Hector had slipped in a few times and they were doing well in their new accommodations. Hector's house was being rebuild butthe insurance company was dragging their feet about the payout, trying to claim that Hector had orcastrated it. The Rangeman lawyer was working on it and had assured them he would win, and when they did the insurance company would be known for their racism.

Stephanie was getting restless at Rangeman, it was obvious that 'Edge' was working alone now, and while she still feared his very name, she was working hard to get past it, she didn't want him to control her life anymore. She felt safe with the Merry Men, maybe not as safe as she felt with Hector (or Ranger) but safe enough to leave the fortress every now and then with 2-4 of them for protection, especially for food.

Hector came home one day to find Stephanie dancing around their living room, a smile a wide long and her eyes closed. He wondered what had happened to make her so happy. When she sensed him watching her, she sobered quickly. That in its self confused him, she always shared her happiness with him. She told him that Ranger had asked her to act as his date to a business function, claiming that if he didn't arrive with a date he would be unable to avoid having every available women thrust upon him by well-meaning business associates. He asked if having Ranger as a date was why she was so excited. Stephanie blushed and shook her head, stating that she was excite to get dolled up and meet new people. Hector could believe that, she did love meeting new people, but he knew her well enough to know that it wasn't the whole truth.

It annoyed him that Range hadn't asked his approval. He was Stephanie's husband! He hated that Ranger was coming between them. He wanted to be happy that Stephanie was happy, but he couldn't be, maybe he was scared of losing her to another, but honestly he worried about her and how she could handle a relationship if she couldn't even go beyond kissing him. He was scared what would happen when she had to face the issues she had hidden from, if she was strong enough to handle it. He wondered what would happen once Ranger realised she wasn't able to be physical, he knew that Ranger was a tactile man and Stephanie was just learning to not flinch at touches. He didn't want to believe Ranger would throw her aside, but he think the man would want to continue with a relationship after he knew. That alone would hurt her.

The night of the party, which Rangeman was supplying security for; Hector had never seen Stephanie look so beautiful. Hector would be attending the party as roving security, not wanting to be too far away from her in case she needed him. Stephanie was nervous as they walked into the party. Every head turned to watch as they walked into the room. She could understand why they would be watching Ranger, in his tux he looked amazing, but why were the men watching her? She tensed as all the attention, unused to and uncomfortable with that kind of attention. Ranger held her around the waist, rubbing circles on her hip to calm her down. He hated the fear he could see behind her eyes, and cursed that Hector had been correct not wanting her to be here. Ranger had almost lost the ability to speak when he first saw Stephanie step off the elevator, hugging and thanking Ella for picking a beautiful dress and helping with her hair and makeup. She was more beautiful than anyone he had seen before. Slowly Stephanie relaxed and they mingle with the other party goers, talking business and current affairs. Ranger thought Stephanie was the perfect date; she stood at his side all night, smiling at everyone, contributing to every conversation but never overtaking the topic.

Stephanie was having a great time, she liked meeting and talking to all the interesting people who were attending the event. The start had been rocky, but Ranger had soothed her, she knew she was safe with him near and she had caught the eye of Hector. The trouble started when she went to the bathroom alone. First she had to listen too many of the girl complain about how Ranger was there with someone for the first time. Listening to them bitch about her as she peed was not the best situation but she tried to ignore it. One girl had recognised her as his date and asked how she had 'landed' him, Stephanie had snapped back that Ranger was not a fish and maybe the fact she treated him with respect and as a person was the reason he preferred her company. Frustrated and flustered she left the bathroom and head out to the patio for some fresh air.

She realised her mistake when a thick arm wrapped around her middle and large hand covered her mouth. Flashed of her attack flashed through her mind and panic chocked her. She tried to fight as she was pulled away from the party and into seclusion. A swift knock to the temple and she was out.

Ranger had a bad feeling as Stephanie walked toward the bathroom. He kept an eye out for her return but when she didn't return quickly he excused himself from the conversation and followed her earlier footsteps. He felt a pull towards the patio and arrived just as Hector did, in time to see a figure in black carrying a limp Stephanie over his shoulder headed towards the tree line.

Both men ran after her, Ranger hit his panic button, sending an alert to the control room, who send the message the men at the party that they were needed for back up. The figure was trying to run with Stephanie over his shoulder but she was weighting him down so he threw her off mid-run. Hector and Ranger shared a look and nod and Ranger went for Stephanie and Hector continued on after the abductor.

The 'Merry Men' on duty arrived shortly after; Ranger sent most back to secure the party, two left to follow Hector's trail and Ranger stayed with Stephanie until Bobby could arrive to better access the situation. It looked like Stephanie mostly unharmed, bruised and there was a few bloody scratches but nothing serious, but with two bad hits to the head a concussion was probably and the fact she was unconscious was not good.

Back at Rangeman, Ranger was sitting next to Stephanie's bed. She had still not awoken but would twitch and flinch occasionally. Bobby felt that it was a combination of physical and emotional trauma that kept her from waking. He was checking her vitals when the screaming started, startling both men, then came the thrashing. Hector had walked in at that point. Bobby had wanted to give her a sedative but Hector wouldn't let him. He just got in the bed behind her and held her down tight as she trashed and screamed, whispering in her ear as she clawed at him.

Bobby looked over Hector after he could detangle himself from the sleeping girl. The scratched were bloody and many, there were bruised where a bony part of her body had collided with his. He set about cleaning the wounds. He asked why he would refuse the seditive in favour of physically restraining her which lead to him getting explained that sedatives trapped her in the dream and he refused to trap her with the memories ever again and it was his job to protect her, he failed that once and he would live with the consquences.

Ranger ordered Bobby to sit by her bed while they spoke outside. He wanted to know all the details of the chase. The men Ranger had sent after him reported that they had not found either men, and Ranger wanted to know what had happened. Hector had caught up with the man, who had indeed been Edge, knocking him unconscious then transported him to another location. He refused Ranger the details, other than the threat was dealt with and Edge had suffered.

Both men heard Stephanie's voice, calling for Hector, and the conversation was halted. Bobby was trying to calm her, but Steph was crying and pleading for 'Her Hec'. When she saw him she flung herself at him, clinging tightly. Ranger felt a tightness in his chest and couldn't help the flash of pain as he was completely ignored, he wished it was him that she was desperate to have comfort her.

Hector lead her back to their room, her warned the men that were near that Stephanie's nighmares could get loud. Together in the apartment it took three days before either one reappeared. Behind closed doors Stephanie had fallen apart and Hector had put her together again. She had regressed back to flinching at any unexpected touch and the nightmare came every night, but they weren't bad, compared to what she used to have. Edge was dead and that helped alot. She still screamed out but her memories of what had happened had been firmly shut back in their box and it was just the latest attack that haunted her dreams.

The time together was spent talking; about what had happened, both before and more recently and what she had done to help herself move past it. Slowly her smile came back and after a week she was back at work. Hector hadn't forgotten her fear of intimacy/sexual situation and they had spoken about that too. Stephanie was in denial about it, not finding it an issue, until he reminded her that if she wanted to form a relationship outside of their marriage it would come up. He could see the light in her eyes dimming a little at the thought. He felt bad using her growing feelings against her but he wanted her whole again, not for Ranger but for himself, he wouldn't feel whole again until she did.

What did you all think? I hope it wasn't confusing and I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review if you have time, i'd love to hear what you have to say! ~Lulubelle


	7. Chapter 7

Glad there are some people still reading this. I know a lot of you think that now the threat is gone that Stephanie can start to heal but I think she has to hit rock bottom before she can rebuild herself, or else there will always be a little of the bad stuff mixed in with the new. Plus she is in denial. Babe HEA to come but it will be a journey.

* * *

Slowly life returned to normal, the men were still protective of their Rangewoman but the danger was gone and life continued. It was 5 weeks after the attempted kidnapping that the situation with Binkie came to a head earlier then Hector had predicted. After a takedown turned ugly, Hal and Binkie had ended up in the infirmary under the care of Bobby and Stephanie.

The men were laying on two of the three equally spaced out beds, with Bobby moving between to assess and advice treatments. Stephanie was writing Bobby' assessments and treatment plan in the men's charts and gather the needed supplies.

Binkie's wound had just needed stitches and a good disinfecting so Stephanie was on the job. She was sure the disinfection solution hurt like a bitch but that was no excuse for the language Binkie was direction at her. "Stupid bitch could you at least try to stitch neatly" was her breaking point.

"What is your god damn problem!" she all but screamed at him, "I have had enough of your attitude. I am doing my best here; my stitching is perfect, so good in fact that you will have almost no scar! I am done with you. You can just wait til Bobby is done to finish this."

Bobby had been doing his own work, Hal having been sedated and needing the bullet extracted from him shoulder before he could stitch it, but he had heard most of what Binkie had been saying and he wasn't surprised that Steph had given up. He would be calling Binkie to the mats soon but right now Hal's procedure couldn't be held off so Bobby paged Ranger with a 911.

"Oh look, precious Stephanie can't take the heat. Colour me surprised. What else do you expect from a useless man stealing slut."

Hector had told Stephanie all about his recently turned sour relationship with Binkie and she had been waiting for this for a while but still it infuriated her. The recent events had caused her temper to be closer to the surface than usual and she couldn't help but reply,

"I'm married to him! How can I be a man stealing slut when he is MINE! You're the one who can't seem to let go, how many more time can Hector tell you he wants nothing to do with you! MOVE ON!"

Binkie surged to his feet, his half stitched wound forgotten, "It is me he wants! Why was it that none of us knew anything about you until you arrived if he wasn't ashamed of you? How could you even think that he could love you? You are nothing; you don't even have the equipment he desires. If you would just leave him alone he would come back to me! You are nothing but a stupid whore, I looked you up, nice history you have there but still nothing but a whore he must be ashamed to be tied down to you after what you did. How could anyone love you? You are disgusting! Yet you are keeping him from me."

Luckily Ranger had entered silently mid-way through the rant and was in a good position to push Stephanie out of the way as Binkie drew his gun and fired.

Bobby had abandoned Hal as well, the tone on Binkie's voice was disturbing and he had a bad feeling about what was to come, Stephanie needed him. He came round the bed just as Binkie fired and without even thinking He tackled the deranged Binkie, knocking the gun from his hand. Ranger was up in seconds helping Bobby trying to restrain Binkie, who was trashing and cursing and trying to get at Stephanie again. While this was happening Stephanie grabbed a large sedative needle and when there was an opening she jammed it into him, helped to subdue him. Ranger and Bobby cuffed Binkie, leaving him on the floor. Bobby rushed back to Hal, who was struggling to overcome the sedative after hearing the commotion happening around him. Survival instincts were hard to squash after time at war.

Tears were streaming down Stephanie's face as the action subsided, and the event and words registered in her mind. She sat with her back to the far wall, knees drawn up and cried, staring at the unconscious body of the man who tried to kill her. She couldn't stop the words swarming in her brain, bringing up memories she wanted desperately to forget.

Ranger finished his call to the police and officers would be there soon to take away Binkie. Hector had been pages with a '911 return' as he was out on a job. Ranger was sure he would be back quickly, and the level 5 had been notified, the disks of the incident where to be ready when the officer arrived.

He saw Stephanie crying in the corner and his heart lurched. 'Never should she not be smiling' he thought to himself as he sat beside her, pulling her to his shoulder as the need to comfort her overwhelmed him. It wasn't until after he had done it that he remembered how she didn't like to be touched or hugged. He was about to let go when she curled into him and started to sob. It made his heart flutter to think she took comfort from him, when even a touch from anyone but Hector cause her to tense.

Stephanie couldn't believe what had happened. Binkie was never nice to her and she was sure he was unstable when it came to Hector but she never would have thought he would try to kill her. The pain killers might have played a part in what possessed him to draw his gun, in a fully monitored room, and aim it at her. She was so glad Ranger was there, she knew without him she would have been hit, her reaction was slowed by her shock and disbelief. When he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him she tensed and for a split second she was scared but then the comfort of his arms surrounded her and she wrapped herself into him and allowed herself to truly cry.

Hector raced back from the job he had been on, a 911 page from Ranger himself only spelt bad news. He was terrified for Stephanie, hoping that nothing had happened to her. With his car still running in the car park, he ran up the steps to level 5 to be briefed.

Tank meet him at the stairways door and explained the situation. "Stephanie was attacked in the infirmary. Binkie open fired at her. Ranger was there and she is unharmed. Police ETA 2 minutes and evidence has been provided. Verbal attack preceded physical attack and was cutting to say the least. Steph is still at scene and appears to be upset, Ranger is comforting her."

Hector didn't think much of the report until he crashed through the door and found Stephanie curled into Ranger, hiccupping, with tears on her cheeks. It stunned him to see her like that, she had never been comfortable with hugging, coming from a neglectful family where she never received any, but since her second attack she had panicked when anyone but Hector held her, even his parents. Yet here she was, being held by Ranger, seeking his comfort. It hurt Hector to realise that soon he might truly be losing her.

Sensing he was near, Stephanie looked up and then launched herself into his arms, crying a new. Hector's eyes meet Ranger's and the emotion he saw in them made him wonder. Ranger was not he man that Hector would have picked for his wife but maybe, with some fine tuning that Hector would see to, he might become him.

What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonus Chapter / I forgot to paste it into the other chapter :P

The police collected the evidence, took witness statements, photographs and collected the still subdued prisoner. Stephanie had asked to be allowed to finishes her stiches, and clean up the cuts he had gotten, not wanting them to get infected, but the police had denied her. They would take him to the hospital before processing him, it would not be proper for an assault victim to assist in any medical procedure on her attacker, they had said looking at her suspiciously.

Hector was glad he had waited to watch the video. Binkie would not have been breathing when the cops arrived if he had seen it first. The things he had said would hurt Stephanie deeply. He was sure she would have nightmares tonight. Hector hated her nightmares, he felt helpless and weak against them, nothing he did could change the outcome and that reminded him he had failed her.

The news of her attack had spread like a wild fire, everyone had seen the video and everyone wanted to beat the shit out of Binkie. Hector and Binkie's secret relationship had been a huge talking point as well. How in a secure monitored building something like this went unnoticed was beyond them. Everyone made a point to stop by Hector's apartment to see her, each needing to see for themselves that she was all right. They could all see that this had shaken her; the haunted look of her eyes had scared them. Stephanie had tried to be cheerful, assuring all she was fine. She knew that they weren't convinced. She asked Hector to notify those that lived in the rooms around them that she might have really bad nightmares tonight, knowing it might disturb them worst them the others did. She could feel the memories inside of her beating on the barrier she had constructed all those years ago, memories of her childhood pushed at her as well. She couldn't face her new family and tell them she was so weak. Binkie's words had rooted deep in her mind and she knew everyone would have seen the video, and now must suspect what happened to her. She tried to silence the doubt and fears, reminding herself that these men were her family but something had changed.

Stephanie's screams had kept the 4th floor awake that night, screams of terror and pain as she relived things in her mind, screams of anger that it still haunted her from when she was awake, sobs that tore through the men like her screams had. Hector stayed by her side, holding her and restraining her when she thrashed from a dream or lashed out in anger and pain. Finally Bobby couldn't take it anymore and stormed into Hector and Stephanie's apartment with a sedative. He must have convinced Hector to allow it as there was quiet for the previously loud apartment. The silence that followed might have been worse, now Stephanie slept but no-one else did. Not even Ranger, who sat in his 7th floor apartment, watching the 4th floor camera's on split screen, listen to the screams. He wasn't sure why he was torturing himself like this, but he couldn't pull away. When the silence became too much he join most of his men in the Gym, where the silence had followed as they each tried to process what had happened and work off the anger and helplessness they felt.

The dreams were worst then after her attempted kidnaping. His words had brought forth a lifetime of neglect, betrayal and pain.

Stephanie was different after Binkie attacked her. She still smiled but it wasn't the same. She was distant, either working in the infirmary or staying in her apartment, she never ventured up to level 5 anymore. The only person she spoke to was Hector unless she was working. She couldn't stand being touched or even having the men stand too close to her. She had overcome the situation with Edge easily it seemed, but something about Binkie's words had rooted. The most worrying for Hector was she didn't seek out Ranger; in fact she avoided him as best she could. Now that it was dying he could see how far the relationship between Ranger and Stephanie had grown. Ranger was constantly asking about her, his worry visible. He had suspended all Hector's outing, so he could be near if Stephanie needed him. The gloom seemed to be eating in to the whole building.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
